Hello
by HC247
Summary: He steps back and offers his hand again. “Jesse St. James.” I smile and offer my own hand. “Rachel Berry.". An examination of the auditorium scene from "Hell-O". StBerry. My first Glee fic.


**So I finally decided to venture into the Glee fandom. I've watched the show from the start, but haven't written about it until now. I hope you enjoy. This is my first Glee fic, so go easy on me. ;)**

* * *

The auditorium was nearly dark as I step through its back doors. Before me, the stage stands in all its glory, perfectly worthy of a Broadway Theatre while ours would be lucky to hold residence in a church basement somewhere in the deep recesses of Brooklyn. With almost silent feet, I creep forward until I am certain no one will even be aware of my presence and I allow myself to relax.

Climbing up the stairs, I simply stand on the stage for a moment, gazing out over the vast auditorium before me. If I close my eyes, I can almost imagine those seats filled to capacity and the resonance of thunderous applause and cheers of adoration. I belong here. The stage is my home, my haven. When I perform, I feel alive, renewed, like nothing in the world can touch me.

He knows that feeling.

Which is exactly why I came. He understands the way it feels to bear your soul for hundreds of people. He knows what its like when you know you've performed well and you just want to bask in the praise of your admirers. He has been through the blood, sweat, and tears, oftentimes literally, of what it means to be the best and he is willing to do what he must to succeed.

He knows what it is like to want something so bad, you can taste it and he has the desire and drive to reach that goal.

That is why I came back.

If the others find out, they would murder me. They made it clear, in no uncertain terms, that if I pursued this relationship, I would no longer exist in Glee. Here's another thing that they know: They're nothing without me. Yes, they have talent, but talent isn't always enough. You have to have star quality, which they are sorely lacking . That's me. Without my help, they don't stand a chance at regionals.

Even so, I know I must use caution. Opening my eyes, I call his name, praying that he is near so the disturbances will be minimal. "Jesse?"

Silence.

I knew I should not have come. I was a fool to think he could care for me. Despite the fact that we shared a heart-rending duet at the library and he acknowledged my talent, there is a microscopic possibility that I could have misread his signals. Even if we are both attractive, ambitious, determined, _extremely_ talented….

I'm blinded by a light. "Who's there! I carry a rape whistle!"

"It's just me." The moment I hear his voice, I relax and my heart returns to its normal speed. Well, not quite normal. It seems to be beating a little fast. Good Lord, what's he saying? It sounds like he's rambling about light and sunscreen and…oh, who am I kidding? I'm in love.

_Snap out of it, Berry! Say what you came to say!_

I shrug my shoulders lightly as I come closer. "I guess everything is bigger and brighter here," I say softly. "Jesse, I need to ask you something." _Say it nice and slow and keep the drama to a minimum. You don't want to scare him off!_

He watches me expectantly and I go on before I can stop myself. "And I need you to be honest with me because if you don't, there will be consequences. Life and death consequences because if I give myself to you and it turns out you're just playing me…I might die." his brow raises and I wince. "Well, not literally, but figuratively. It'll be the kind of heartbreak that girls like me hold for the rest of our lives…like Barbara in _The Way We Were._"

He.._laughs? He's laughing at me. _"Oh, my god…" he mutters, and surprises me by pulling me closer. "You're more of a drama queen than I am."

My eyes fall to the floor for a moment, trying to digest the events of the last few moments. I have blown every good intention I had coming in here of a calm conversation. Instead, I babbled like a fool, feeling like a complete and utter idiot and yet he's still here?

Jesse shakes his head, lets out a breath and takes a step back and I know its coming. The speech every girl dreads. Steeling myself, I refuse to lose his gaze as I face the inevitable, but it never comes. Instead, he smiles a little and offers his hand. "Hi," he says. "I'm Jesse."

It's my turn to shake my head. "I know who you are."

"No. You know Jesse St James, the star of Vocal Adrenaline and your competition at Regionals." he reaches for my hand, clasping it within his. "I want to introduce you to Jesse, the guy who's nuts about you and would never hurt you."

My eyes close again and I'm unable to believe this is truly happening. Letting out a sigh, I step into his arms, relishing in the joy that course through my veins as he places a kiss to my forehead. Pulling away, he steps back and offers his hand again. "Jesse St. James."

I smile and offer my own hand. "Rachel Berry."

He gently takes my hand and pulls me to him again. "Hello."

I answer, nearly breathless as he leans down to kiss me. "Hello"

_I love you._


End file.
